Hidden Letters
by ButtercupRulesPeetaSucks
Summary: Katniss never thought she got any letters from Gale, but she discovers what Peeta has been keeping from her.
1. letters

My name is Katniss Everdeen. My sister, Primrose, was killed about a year ago. It is exactly one year since I arrived back to District 12. Peeta and I are living together happily. I wish that were true. My nightmares are worse around him, though I don't have the heart to tell him that. I check my mail. There is none. It troubles me that Gale has not written one letter. Maybe it's best this way.

The power goes out. Peeta is still at the bakery. Has Peeta been skipping the electric bill? I light a candle and go to Peeta's desk to check what I find is surprising. It's not an electric bill, but 365 letters. They're all from Gale. The latest is from today. I break down into tears. How could I have been oblivious to how much I missed him? Then another emotion hits me. Rage. Why would Peeta keep this from me? Was he that paranoid? What really unnerves me is that every single letter was opened. OPENED! Peeta had no right to read my mail. He has violated my trust, Gale's trust, too. Gale would definitely be mad about this, especially Peeta reading his feelings. I run to the woods with the letters in a bag. I sit on the rock Gale and I used to meet at so long ago. Wistful, Angry tears still streaming. I find the first letter and begin reading.

Letter 1

"Katniss,

remember I love you. No matter the distance. No matter the problem. I will love you always. I wish you were here with me. I wish you hadn't chosen Peeta, but he makes you happy. All I want is for you to be happy, even though it kills me inside. Peeta is the luckiest man in the world. Make sure he treats you right. He better tell know how lucky he is. He better buy you flowers, bake you cakes, tell you he loves you, hold you tightly, and relish your love, like I would if you were mine.

Much love,

Gale"

Peeta is not the boyfriend Gale describes. Sure, Peeta enjoys my company, but truthfully he takes me for granted as though I'll always be around.

Letter 2

"My dearest Katniss,

I love you. I miss you so much it hurts. I sincerely wish for your happiness.

Gale"

I haven't stopped crying since I found these. I don't think I will until I'm done. It's getting dark. I move to the cabin by the lake and light the fire place. I sit down by the warm fire and continue to read the letters. Peeta will be worried sick, but I am FAR to mad at him to care in the least. Frankly, it serves him right. No, it isn't nearly as bad as what he put me through. These letters are at least 365 lies, not mentioning the fact that he read them, stole my mail, made me think Gale didn't care. Too many times I had cried, because I thought Gale didn't want to know me anymore. Peeta comforted me each time, and each time he kept this from me. Peeta disgusts me. Right now I don't even want to see his face.

Letter 3

"Dear Catnip,

I love you. I miss you. I have nightmares. I know you have them, too. I hope they get better for both of us. Mine are usually about Prim. I have nightmares about you dying, too. Stay safe, Catnip. I'll see you in my dreams (and sadly, my nightmares. )

Your (once) best friend,

Gale"

Letter 4

" Dear Katniss,

I love you. I miss you. I never want to see you unhappy.

Please feel the same for me.

Love always,

Gale"

Letter 5

"Catnip,

I miss you. I miss the woods. I miss our friendship. Most of all I miss being with you.

Love,

Gale"

Letter 6

"Katniss,

I feel so broken. It's like I've lost a part of me, and I have, a big part, you and the woods. I wanted to say the best part of me was always you. I love you, Catnip.

Love,

Gale

P. S. Please don't show my letters to anyone else, especially not Peeta. "

Stupid Peeta, I knew Gale would not want him to read these.

Letter 7

"Dear Katniss,

I can't sleep. I haven't for 2 days. The guilt is killing me. It is best that it does. I would trade my life for Prim's in an instant. Beautiful, young Primrose dead, because of me. She was like a little sister to me. I miss her. I miss her laugh. I am sorry I hurt her. Sorry I hurt you. I never meant to hurt either of you. I can't ask your forgive me; I can't forgive myself.

I am so sorry Katniss.

Sincerely,

Gale"

I feel so bad about blaming Gale for Prim. For still blaming him. I must get over it.

Letter 8

"Dear Catnip,

I love you. I miss you. I want to hunt. I can't. There are no trees around District 2. I never deserved a girl like you. I love you anyways, though.

Gale"

Letter 9

"Catnip,

do you ever miss me? No, I don't want to know, or confuse you." But I do miss him...I miss Gale so much. "Anyways have fun in 12.

Gale"

Letter 10

"Katniss,

You are amazing, beautiful, and talented. Let no one tell you otherwise. Peeta better appreciate you, because being away from you kills me. I miss you.

Love,

Gale"

Letter 11

"Dear Catnip,

in 2 we are inventing new bows and arrows. It reminds me of you. We're also making inventive new snares.

Forever yours,

Gale. "

•••

Letter 12

"Katniss,

Please don't hate me. I already hate myself.

I love you.

Gale"

Letter 13

"Catnip,

Do you even read these? Should I bother? I will anyways. To express my feelings at the very least.

Gale"

Letter 14

"Katniss,

I wanted to share a saying in which I find strength. "If you love someone, set them free. If they return, they are yours. If not, they never were." Guess you were never really mine, Catnip.

Gale"

Maybe I should return to Gale. I don't know. By the time I am finished with these I should have a clue.

Letter 15

"Dear Catnip,

I love you. I miss you. Posy, Rory, and Vick say 'Hi'. Hazelle says " send meat".

Gale"

•••

Letter 16

"Katniss,

I love you. I miss you. I am tired of my life.

Gale"

•••

Letter 17

"Dear Katniss,

I am sorry. I miss you and Prim.

Gale"

•••

Letter 18

"Dear Catnip,

before Panem people had a right to express themselves freely. Bands could could write whatever songs they desired. I have obtained some of this music. It is very good. It helps me deal with losing you.

Love,

Gale"

•••

Letter 19

"Katniss,

The song 'Somewhere Only We Know' by a band called Keane reminds me of us. Of the woods. You should listen. For the most part I listen to depressing things. My life is depressing right now. Hope your life is better.

Gale"

•••

Letter 20

"Dear Katniss,

My flame is dying, but I hope yours burns on. Though I have lost my fire, I'll never lose my love for you.

Good bye, Katniss.

Gale. "

•••

Letter 21

"Katniss,

What would have happened if Prim was not reaped? Would she be with us? Would you be mine? It's useless to think about.

Gale"

Letter 22

"Dear Catnip,

Happy Birthday! I could never forget. Just wait there is package coming in the mail for you. I can't wait for you to see it. I love you.

Yours truly,

Gale"

I remember that day. Peeta did not say 'Happy Birthday' until late in the day. Then he brought me cheese rolls and a necklace with a diamond in the middle.

Very suspicious.

•••

Letter 23

"Catnip!

How do you like the necklace I bought you? I know you're not big on jewelry, but it's a gift, so please wear it.

Love,

Gale. "

My suspicions have been confirmed. Not remembering my birthday is one thing, but passing off another's gift as your own is low. I'm done with Peeta, but I'm not telling him yet. I take off the necklace, which I was currently wearing , and examine it. It is beautiful and more precious since it's from Gale.

•••

Letter 24

"Katniss,

I love you.

Gale"

Letter 25

"Dear Catnip,

I miss you so.

Gale"

Letter 26

" Katniss,

I am busy. Sorry for the lack of length.

Love,

Gale"

Letter 27

"Dear Katniss,

I hate Peeta.

Love,

Gale"

Letter 28

"Dear Catnip,

Sorry, that was bitter.

Gale"

Letter 29

"Katniss,

What does he have that I don't?

Gale"

•••

Letter 30

"Dear Katniss,

I miss you. Don't take the snare line down, please. Don't forget me. I will never forget you.

Love,

Gale"

•••

Letter 31

"Katniss,

I wish you knew how much I love you.

Love,

Gale"

Letter 32

"Katniss,

I meet someone nice

Gale"

Letter 33

"Katniss,

I have moved on. I love a girl named 'River' now. Goodbye.

Gale"

A sudden hate emerges directed at River. Gale is mine.

Letter 34

Katniss,

I am happy now with River, like you are with Peeta.

Gale"

Letter 35

"Katniss,

I know I've only known River for a short time, but I want to marry her.

Gale"

This angers me.

Letter 36

"Katniss,

River and I are getting married. The wedding is in 3 days. Please come. You are still my bestfriend.

Gale"

No! Is Gale married now? How would I live with my self if he is?

Letter 37

"Dear Catnip,

I am not over you. I still love you. I broke off my wedding. I kept wishing it was you. River is devastated, but she'll get over it.

Gale"

Relief hits me. I still love Gale

•••

By the time I reach the latest letter it is evening of the next day (I used some time to sleep and eat.)

Letter 365

"Dearest Katniss,

I love you still. Always. Peeta is too lucky. Now I have to ask: Why did you chose him? Did you ever have feelings for me? I miss you.

Love always,

Gale. "

I pull out my cell phone Peeta gave me. He will regret that in the future.

•••

I dial Gale's number which is on Letter 113.

"Hello" Gale's voice answers.

"I love you!" I blurt. I feel my cheeks redden.

"What? Catnip, is that you? Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's me. Yes I'm serious. In response to the last letter: I do still love you. I have no clue why I chose Peeta. That was stupid."

"I love you, Katniss" Gale sounds happier than I've ever heard him.

"Gale, I would have responded sooner, but Peeta hid the letters from me. Even worse though, he read them!"

"I hate Peeta," Gale mumbles.

"It gets worse. He forgot my birthday, and he tried to pass your gift off as his own."

Something crashes.

" How do you like it?"

"It's beautiful. I love it more now that I know it's from you. I'm wearing it now. Gale can you come to 12 this weekend?"

"Yes, Katniss. I'll be there by morning."

"I'll meet you at the train station. Love you. Bye"

"Bye, Catnip"

•••

Before leaving for home, I write my own letter for Peeta. Then I formulate a plan to fool Peeta into thinking this was just a hunting trip, until it's time to tell him. The mail is delivered once a week so Peeta should have no cause to see the drawer again. When I get home Peeta is waiting outside for me.

" I was worried sick about you!" He lectures.

"Just a hunting trip." I say nonchalantly.

"Next time leave a note, please." He hugs me tightly "I love you" he says.

"I love you, too" I lie back to him. We go to bed. I wake up early and leave the note on the bed next to him.

It reads like this:

"Dear Peeta,

How long did you think you could keep this from me? You have lied far too much. You've betrayed my trust. I found the letters and read each one of them. Taking credit for Gale's gift was low by the way. Gale is arriving at 6:30 this morning. We are going hunting. You have by night fall to get your sorry a** out of my house.

Katniss

P.S. Gale will be a much better boyfriend than you ever were!"

•••

I race to the train station awaiting Gale's arrival. Then the train stops and a handsome man gets off.

"GALE!" I yell and hug him tightly.

"I love you, Catnip." He whispers in my ear. I kiss him. I am so happy he is here.

We hunt. It is the best day I can remember. In the next few weeks Gale's family moves out to stay. Gale is an appreciative boyfriend; he treats me like his letters say Peeta should have. I almost never remove the necklace he got me. I relish every moment with him.

•••

Epilogue

21 days after Gale arrived. He proposed. It was my 19th birthday. He was 21. I said yes. We were thrilled. It marked the beginning of a happy life together.


	2. Trust Issues and Flashbacks

**Hidden Letters Chapter 2**

**Originally this was intended to be a one-shot with a quick resolution, but due to "midnight forever" asking for more I will continue it. So,how long do you, the readers think this should be?**

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katniss's POV

I look down at the ring on my left ring finger, and feel emotion brewing. The first is love. I was so jubilant when Gale returned. I came back from a person struggling to keep from drowning in depression to a vibrant person with a bounce in her step. It is amazing how much one person can affect another. I guess that is the power of real love. I've learned that being romantically involved with someone is not far removed from being a best friend to someone. I am so glad that I have both a fiancé and best friend. Ever since Gale came back into my life, my scars have started healing, and, sometimes, I am happy again. More surprisingly my nightmares are becoming much less frequent. Gale moving in probably is the reason why. We don't sleep in the same bed. I wanted to take things slow, after what happened between Peeta and I. Which brings me to my next emotion terror.

I am so afraid of being hurt, or lied to after ending things with Peeta. Lie after lie was compiled. Peeta deceived me countless times. Not that I should be surprised. I mean he skillfully lied to all of Panem on several occasions. He hurt me not because I loved him, I didn't, I guess I never did, but because he broke my trust, which I don't give easily. The way things are I don't think I'll ever trust Peeta again.

Gale walks in. I smile, reassured that he won't lie to me. We don't keep secrets from one another. He is the only one I trust completely trust (save for, maybe, just maybe Haymitch), and the only one I am completely myself around. Gale won't ever hurt me like that.

"Hey, Catnip," he greets, breaking my thoughts. I run over to him and trap him in a tight hug which he returns.

"I love you, Catnip" he says, before kissing my head.

"Love you, too," I tell him not releasing him from the embrace, and I know everything will be alright.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Katniss's POV

(FLASHBACK)

It is the morning of my nineteenth birthday. I wake unsure of what the day would hold. Gale just got here about 20 days ago. Our romantic relationship is slowly progressing. I get up, shower, and dress. Hunting is a must for today. I want to go out to the lake today, so I plan to reach the fence by 5:30. Gale says today will be a "big, big, big day!" mocking Effie Trinket and her Capitol accent. He's been saying that for the past week, and it has not failed to make me laugh yet. I wait for Gale to finish getting ready, then we walk to the woods together hand in hand.

"What's in your game bag?" I ask, noticing that it is already full, and bulky.

"Patience, Catnip, Patience," is his only response.

We walk along in comfortable silence, until we near the fence, or more like, where the fence was. We cross into the forest quickly.

"I want to go to the lake today." I tell Gale.

"Do you think it's warm enough to swim?" He questions me.

"We'll know when we get there," I reply, unsure of how warm the day will turn out to be. It's still early. He smiles walk out to the lake never letting the others hand go, despite the fact our hands are sweating profusely by the time we get there. It's now 8:00, and it's about 85 degrees Fahrenheit. I can tell today will be a scorcher.

"Do you want to swim, now?" I ask.

"Yes," Gale responds, wiping sweat from his brow. I have a surprise for Gale too. I reach into my bag and pull out swimming garments. I hand him the shorts, and keep the women's garments. Apparently mine is called a bikini in the Capitol. We never had things like this before the war, we always went without.

"I'll change in the cabin." Gale informs me. He enters the cabin. I find a place out of the view from inside the cabin and change from my hunting clothes into the plain black bikini. Then I wait for Gale to exit the cabin. Upon Gale's exit, I run into the water with Gale at my heels. All sorts of giggling, splashing, horseplay, and shenanigans ensued.

After about two hours of swimming, the newly overcast sky pours rain down onto District 12. Then thunder begins hammering the blackish gray sky. Gale and I make a Beeline for the cabin. On the way I stoop to pick up my game bag in which the towels are stored and protected from the wrath of the sudden storm. Gale and I decide to wait out the hazardous storm, and blinding rain.

Upon examination of the quaint cabin, I discover that the furniture has been restored. The singular double bed's frame has been redone and adorned with a new mattress, sheets, and blankets. The table, which seats two, dawns a new table cloth, and expensive looking dish ware and cutlery are placed upon it. The mantle above the fire place is decorated with framed photos, some of which I did not know existed, Gale and I hunting in the woods,each of our fathers, family photos, and my beautiful Primrose smiling. The last picture brings tears to my eyes. I wipe them away, trying to be happy again. Gale must have been planning this since he got back.

"How did you find those pictures?" I inquire, perplexed about their origin.

"Well, when one has security clearance to handle and destroy spy footage the Capitol recorded in the Districts, one can keep a few personal stills."

"Thank you" I say, hugging him. I realize our bodies and swimming clothes are still soaked to the bone. I lean over and lift the miraculously dry towels out of the bag, and hand a towel to Gale. We dry off. Then I put my dry clothes on over my bikini, not wanting to change in front of Gale. Gale simply throws a shirt on over his bathing suit.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask.

••••••••••••••••••••••••

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Well, that was a random place to stop, but I'm tired. I will continue. Sorry to say but I'm not a fast updater. That is why I like to finish stories before putting them up. Anyways I did not get as far as I wanted to this week, but I have been busy. Drama is coming soon, and Peeta will return. **

** (Dramatic music)**

** Will Katniss ever be able to trust fully after Peeta's lies? Will Peeta continue to lie?**

**No one knows…**

**Well I do know, but, that information is confidential. Happy Reading. If you find the text engaging review**


End file.
